


Day 321

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [321]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [321]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 321

Jansen was working alone when Markus came into his shop with his mabari trotting happily at his heels. Jansen had met Markus a few times since they had arrived in Kirkwall during the Blight. The Mabari had just been a puppy then and Markus had snuck into the galley to steal drippings for her. Jansen took in a deep breath and put on his serious face. As a native born Fereldon, he was predisposed to immediately trust anyone who had the loyalty of a mabari and Varric would be disappointed if he let something like that trick him into making a bad loan.

“Good day Markus,” Jansen said with a friendly, but not too friendly, smile. “What can I do you fore today?”

“Well,” Markus said, “I heard you was giving out loans for enterprising businessman. I have some ideas meself but I need a bit of extra coin to get started.”

“Sure, sure,” Jansen said. “But we don’t do money for wild schemes or big gambles. You need a solid business plan.”

“Of course, of course. I don’t need much, maybe not even a full sovereign. Lots of Fereldons in Kirkwall looking for something to remind them of home right? And what’s more Fereldon than a proud Mabari? I’m thinking of letting Marigold here get fat with a litter of pups. I can sell them. Only thing is, the only way I was able to keep my very good girl all these years was by letting her hunt in the hills outside the city. She’ll need to stay close to come to care for the pups so I’ll need to buy her proper food for the next few months. I’d save up but we’ve been here almost five years now and I’ve not managed to save more than a silver working as I do.”

“It’s a fine idea,” Jansen said. “But how will you distribute your pups? Do you have buyers? How much does a mabari go for?” Jansen was doing his best to contain his excitement but it was difficult. He had always dreamed of having a mabari and there was no better guard than one of the furry Fereldn defenders. They might even be able to save on hearing guards for the business. He really hoped Markus had the answers but he braced himself to have to decline the offer.

“I’ll build a kennel in me house, Mabari go for 5 sovereigns a pup; 10 if they have a grand lineage, and I have a list here of at least people willing to pay. An average breed can get up to eight pups.”

“Well it looks like you’ve though this through,” Jansen said. “Glad to hear it friend. You’ll make a fine dog breeder. If you could breed Maragold with the Champion’s personal mabari I bet you could charge a right fortune for each one.”

Marigold barked excitedly at that. 

“The Champion’s mabari?” Markus looked almost horrified. “I don’t think I could manage that.”

“Don’t even worry about it. The Champion and I are good friends… well good acquaintances… Well he used to be my boss and his best friend is my business partner. We’ll hook you up with a two sovereign loan, that should be enough to get a proper kennel set up. Can’t have Marigold giving birth in some box you built yourself. On, and I’ll wave the interest on one condition. Let me see that list.”

Markus excitedly passed the list of buyers to Jansen to take it and signed his name at the bottom.


End file.
